Project Open Hand
Project Open Hand provides food and nourishment to improve the quality of life of the men, women and children it serves. Project Open Hand programs include: meal, grocery and nutrition information, education and referral for people with symptomatic HIV and AIDS; congregate lunch and nutrition education for people over 60 years of age; meal service for homebound critically ill people under the age of 60. Logistical Information Website: http://www.openhand.org/pages/about/sf/sf.html General Locations and Contacts San Francisco 730 Polk St, San Francisco, CA 94109 (415) 447-2300 (415) 447-2326 (Client Services), (800) 551-6325 (Toll Free Client Services) Grocery Center: Tuesday 9am-4pm, Wednesday-Saturday 11am-4pm. Please Call ahead for an intake appointment. East Bay 1921 San Pablo Ave, Oakland, CA 94612 (510) 622 -0221 Grocery Center: M-F 10am-2pm Program Specific Contact Information HIV or Homebound Critically Ill Programs clientservices@openhand.org, (800) 551-6325 Senior Program seniors@openhand.org, (415) 447-2480 Donating donations@openhand.org, (415) 447-2419 In-Kind Donations Call (415) 447-2375 Volunteering volunteer@openhand.org, (415) 447-2404 Upcoming Events events@openhand.org, (415) 447-2416 Services Project Open Hand believes in the power of nutrition. POH services include the daily meal program with a state-of-the-art kitchen and distribution center, a Grocery Center where clients can come in and pick up weekly groceries, and a nutrition program, staffed by registered nutritionists. All of these programs provide for seniors and those with HIV/AIDS. HIV/AIDS Project Open Hand believes that a program of good nutrition can help an individual stay stronger and lead a healthier life. Medical research has shown that nutritious food is one of the most powerful weapons available for fighting the effects of HIV/AIDS. Furthermore, it has been clinically confirmed that malnutrition is the cause of death for many of the people who succumb to the disease. Although advances in protease inhibitors and other medications offer new hope to slow the progress of the disease, they only increase the importance of good nutrition. Proper nutrition is critical in the absorption of certain medications by the body, and through diet, one can reduce many of the debilitating side effects caused by these medications. At Project Open Hand, our goal is to feed the body, mind and soul, through healthy meals, groceries and nutrition information, all delivered with love, by our dedicated staff and volunteers. Daily Nutritious Meals Project Open Hand provides nutritious meals to improve the quality of life for the men, women and children we serve. For our HIV/AIDS and Homebound/Critically Ill Clients, we prepare hot, home-delivered meals seven days a week. If our clients prefer, we provide the option of receiving delivery of frozen meals, which clients can heat up and eat when they choose. Project Open Hand's chefs and dietitians create a menu of delicious and nutritious meals to meet our clients needs. In addition to a regular menu, the chefs also prepare special menus for those with special dietary needs, including vegetarian, low-fat and pureed meals. Project Open Hand's meals are delivered to clients' homes (or are available at pick up sites) by a corps of 800 dedicated volunteers who provide a hot meal and a warm smile to thousands of people in need, every day of the year. We also try to make birthdays and holidays a little more special by providing a birthday cake to our clients on their special day, and extra treats on the holidays. Grocery Center Program The grocery bags are filled with items such as: fresh fruits and vegetables, tuna fish, pasta, soup, bread, rice, eggs, cheese, cereal and canned goods. All of which are designed to give our clients the best Nutrition Information/Education/Referral Did you know that something as simple as eating well can change the course of HIV disease for the better? The food you eat can make a difference in how your body fights infection, how it reacts to medications and therapies, and how you feel. Eating well is simple but not always easy for someone with the special needs of living with HIV and AIDS. This is a time to take care of yourself. One of the first and best ways you can fight infections is through the food you eat. This Web site will help you learn more about some basic things you can do to feel better and live longer. Use the information to ask your doctor and dietitian about your symptoms and the food that's best for you. It's never too late to start eating well. The more you know now about good nutrition, exercise, vitamins, and combined medications, the sooner you can positively affect your health and your life. There is hope, and you are not alone. Please share this information with family and friends who can help you or who may need it for themselves. From all of us at Project Open Hand, we wish you hope, love, and good health. Senior Lunch Program Project Open Hand has been serving nutritious lunches to Seniors (60 years of age or older) since September 1998. Seniors can go to one of our various sites throughout the city to sign up for the congregate lunch program and receive nutrition education. A Project Open Hand staff dietitian visits several sites and speak to the Seniors about nutrition education and the importance of eating well and staying healthy,as well as answering any questions the Seniors may have.Many of the sites also offer programs for Seniors including: bingo, movies, arts and crafts, exercise, music and English classes. To sign up for lunch, it is recommended you call a site one day in advance OR by 9:00A to guarantee a lunch. For additional information please call (415) 447-2300 or email seniors@openhand.org. Homebound/Critically Ill In early 2000, following Ruth Brinker's vision of "nutrition with compassion," Project Open Hand expanded its mission of providing "Meals with Love" to include other people who are incapacitated and in need. We now deliver hot, nutritious meals to anyone under 60 years of age, who is homebound due to critical physical illness or medical condition. That means that people who are living with life threatening illness , are experiencing an acute exacerbation of a chronic illness, or are recovering from recent surgery, and cannot shop or cook for themselves can now receive daily meals from Project Open Hand. Project Open Hand has been serving women with breast cancer since 2000, as part of the Homebound Critically Ill program. We have been awarded a grant from the Avon Foundation and the Avon Breast Cancer Crusade to expand our services to more women living with breast cancer. This grant allows us to have a dedicated staff person provide outreach to women with breast cancer, work with other breast cancer service providers, provide meals and support to a greater number of women and their families, and to extend this support throughout the duration of the cancer and its treatments. Jessjacobs 12:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Seniors Category:Medical & Health Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Food Category:HIV / AIDS